Expandable metal belts or bands have heretofore been proposed which combine utility with the rich appearance that only metal can provide. One such expandable metal belt is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,727. Known types of expandable metal belts, by the nature of their construction, the quantity of materials used, and the complexity of manufacture, result in a much more expensive article than belts of a more conventional non-expanding design.